Fairy Cannon
by Jasenerd
Summary: The shadowy war between the Institute of War and the organization has gone on for years. One young Organization mage, Jinx, interferes with the attack on Fairy Tail by Phantom Lord. How will the world change now that Natsu is dragged into a conflict that has been hidden from the world for years. Story Elements: Alternate Universe. Clever!Natsu. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 1: Jinx'd

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, plot or locations from either Fairy Tail or League of Legends. Any other character seen here is most likely not owned by me either. _

**Author Note [AN]: This is a story that places Jinx, the Institute of War and other characters from League of Legends into the world of Fairy Tail in a way that ****should**** make sense. I tried to explain as much as possible to allow anyone to read it, even if they are only familiar with one of the cannon****s****(Or even neither)****.**

* * *

A cry of pain echoed off the building of Magnolia. If one were to follow the sound, they would see a very odd sight. In a dark, dank alley there was a young girl of moderate height healing a sizable hole in her shoulder. Yet, despite the incredible amount of pain she must have been feeling, a large grin plastered her soft face and an evil glint shined out of her pink eyes. On the ground around her were several pieces of Fairy Tail's -a powerful and influential Mage guild- communications lacrima in haphazardly balanced piles.

The woman knelt and picked up a metal handle with some sort of hollow, square gun barrel, with the sides and top cut out to create a sort of clip. She drew upon her magic power and drew a rectangular piece of the light blue lacrima from her pocket dimension. As the bright shine faded away, she place the lacrima into the slot at the back of the clip and pushed until it was flush with the end of the barrel. When this item was loaded, it resembled a revolver with a rectangular barrel. The woman wisely pointed the weapon away from her before channelling her magic power into it.

Her magic power activated magic circles inscribed on the inside of the item, giving a bright blue light off. When she activated the gun, her magic flowed into the lacrima, then picked up on Laxus' -a powerful lighting mage from Fairy Tail- magical signal, changing her magic affinity to that of lighting. She let the magic build up before letting it go in the form of a bright light blue lighting strike. As it struck the target at the end of the alley, a shock wave rocked the city, yet it wasn't from her new weapon.

The woman jumped up on top of the trash can to climb on top of the near by rooftops. Scanning around, she saw a large walking castle shoot some sort of large cannon attached to the front. Just looking at the weapon of mass destruction made the woman yearn for it. The energy was about to destroy Fairy Tail, and that saddened the woman greatly. After all, they had design many great items that she had, _acquired._

A stream of powerful wind nearly blew the woman over and the shot from the giant weapon seemed to be blocked by some sort of shield carried by a red haired woman. Of course the blue haired woman recognized the woman, nearly everyone did. She was Erza Scarlet, the knight of Fairy Tail, one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. The blue haired woman pulled out a large cylinder with an open front and large grey lacrima slotted into the back. She knew that if she did this _they _would find her, but she had to help this guild. If she managed to steal that large cannon, well that would be icing on the metaphorical cake. Resolve set, the blue haired woman went down on one knee, her two braids thumping against her back, and pointed her weapon at the large mansion-robot. Aiming carefully, she flared her magic power in preparation of her spell.

* * *

A large alarm blared through the domed room. Several operator span and gasped at the large map of Fiore. It appeared that one of the criminals on the watch list had just released a large amount of magical power. The head of the Lacrima Scouting Unit quickly called the main guild hall to send out a hunter unit to track down and eliminate the target. Minutes passed before a woman with short pink hair and a tattoo that spelled 'Vi' under her left eye appeared. She was wearing a pair of huge steel gloves over both of her hands. As she walked in she saw the magical signal on the map.

"So Jinx decided to return to the world of the living." Vi commented. "What is her magic signal like?"

The operators at the varying lacrima controls quickly changed the view to Magnolia town, showing the Fairy Tail members at less than par energy, Phantom Lord members also at low magic power, and a rising energy volume of a guild-less mage. The spells quickly recalculated, showing the unknown mage to be Jinx, an infamous criminal. Vi looked at the numbers under her magic power, then swore colourfully.

"Contact command, we need a full damage control team in Magnolia yesterday. Jinx is using _that _spell."

"Um, Captain what spell is that?" One of the operators asked.

"The Super Mega-"

* * *

"-DEATH ROCKET!" Jinx screamed as she released the magic she had been building. No doubt that the Institute already had a reading on her, so she had to be gone yesterday. The cylinder on her shoulder slammed backwards as a coned rocket flew out of the launcher. When the shot had gotten far enough away, the secondary propulsion spell increase the speed of the projectile at least tenfold. That had been the most difficult, yet rewarding, part of engineering the spell.

Jinx could only smile as she used her ultimate attack against the building. It was a shame that the giant magic cannon would be destroyed, but what could she do now? The red and black projectile was closing in on the area that attached the cannon to the mansion-robot when the Fairy Tail mages noticed it. Even from halfway across the town, Jinx could clearly see almost every mage spin around and look at her location.

"You might want to duck!" Jinx yelled at the mages. Sadly one young mage with pink hair failed to heed her warning. As the projectile collided with the large building a large explosion of pure energy, he had little warning to brace himself and ended up getting sent flying. He flew directly at her due to the positioning of the missile as it hit the building. Jinx simply took a step to the right and let him land right where she used to be standing. As he landed, she gave him a confused look.

"What?" The man asked when he looked at Jinx.

"You are really stupid aren't you? I told you to duck." Jinx replied coldly.

"I'm going to ignore that for now. Why are you helping us, you're not even a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Just full of questions aren't ya? I helped cause I feel like destroying stuff. That gonna be a problem?" Jinx asked, slowing drawing her new weapon from its pouch on her hip. If this man proved dangerous, well he would have a very bad day.

"NO! Um, I mean, uhhh. Thanks?" The man stuttered, before flashing her a thankful smile.

"Wait, are you the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Jinx asked, secretly placing her new pistol in her pouch again. If he was the Salamander, it would explain why he still felt fine after getting hit with that amount of energy.

"Yeah. I am Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Thanks a bunch for helping out with that cannon." Said cannon had warped to the point where the barrel was literally pointing straight down. That, combined with the numerous hairline fractures, lead to the weapon becoming quite useless.

Natsu, standing up from the shingles, looked at the large castle/mansion/robot walker. "Well that solves that I suppose. What can they possibly do now, right?"

"I guess you've never heard of Murphy Law?" Silence greeted Jinx' question, so she continued talking. "Murphy was this genius mage from way before now. He basically discovered that the moment you think you are safe, shit is going to hit the fan. _Hard_." Just as Jinx finished speaking, the walking castle transformed into an armed robot that began drawing a magic circle in the air with one of its arms. "See"

"Yeah, ummm, are you still up to blowing stuff up?" Natsu asked with a quiver of timidity. It seemed to him that this woman could be even worse than Erza.

"I would love to blow stuff up! Oh, I'm Jinx by the way. Now lets GO!" Jinx exclaimed -hopping up and down- grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him behind her as she ran towards the angry robot.

* * *

Vi walked up to the central barracks in this Institute outpost, before calling out a series of names; "Caitlyn, Victor, Brooks, and Brutus, we are moving out in to capture and detain a dangerous criminal. Mage ability at tier 3, unknown relations, and death penalty is in effect." A woman in a brown vest with a pair of blue jeans and a really nice brown hat walked down from the top floor. A door opened behind Vi as Victor walked up from the basement that held his workshop. Victor was a human with several robotic enhancements, making him look very metallic, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with his leather jacket held in his bronze plated arms. Brutus stood up from a chair in the hallway. Really, it was no surprise to anyone that Vi missed him. After all, he was wearing his typical robes that where enchanted to turn him invisible whenever he stopped moving. It would not be good for the team medic to get caught out of place then get killed.

They waited several minutes there, waiting for Brooks to arrive. When they gave up on waiting, Vi signalled the team to turn around a move out with out him. When they turned around, they saw a black man with black hair done into dozens of tiny braids that fell around the back of his head hanging from the ceiling. He dropped down and flipped so that he was facing the group. Red tinted goggles rested on the bridge of his nose, and his red cloak concealed a black sword with three clear gems in the hilt. "'Bout time we leave, what were we waiting for?" the man asked.

"Brooks, what the hell! We were waiting for you bastard!" Brutus yelled. Brooks simply tilted his head is a confused fashion.

"I was here the whole time."

"Shut up!" Brutus yelled, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"Who are we hunting anyway?" Brooks asked Vi, walking past Brutus.

"A dangerous blacklisted mage, immediate elimination required to prevent the spread of panic and anarchy."

"You finally found Jinx? I though you lost her in Zune, or was it Era?" Brooks asked, his voice becoming reflective.

"_Eric, I thought I told you not to mention that._" Vi growled at Brooks.

"Lets just move out, time is of the essence." Caitlyn broke into the conversation. Wordlessly Vi turned away and lead the team to the nearest bullet train.

* * *

"Move ahead Jinx, I have a bone to pick with this guy," Natsu explained. Jinx and Natsu had intercepted a tall man with metal piercings all over his face. Other that that, he was burly and had black hair. He was a high ranking member of Phantom Lord, but his name eluted Jinx at the moment. Not even bothering to answer Natsu, Jinx continued her forward motion, allowing Natsu to handle the iron dragon slayer.

Natsu squared himself off with the iron dragon slayer Gajeel. The tall man scowled at the weak fairy in front of him. They had fought before, and last time it was a boring fight. Now, that blue haired girl was different, he never fought her and she had a giant weapon with her. Gajeel simply stepped to the side of the flaming punch that came from his opponent. He still had to capture that Lucy person and Jose -His current employer and leader of his guild- expected results.

"Move out of the way Salamander, I don't have time to fight you."

"Shut up, you hurt my comrades! So make time!" Natsu replied, his voice harsh. Flames flashed from his quick jab and nearly burnt Gajeel, but thankfully Gajeel had spun on his heel. Magic power flared as Gajeel's arm turned to a steel post that smashed into Natsu's face. Natsu quickly recovered and used his flames to launch himself into Gajeel's chest, cracking a couple ribs.

Gajeel was sent flying into a nearby warehouse and large explosion sounded from within. A wet impact sounded as Gajeel landed back on the roof, now covered in black oil. Natsu face split into a feral grin as he took a deep breath and released his breath weapon. A large red and yellow flame erupted from his jaws. Gajeel swore as he saw the flames heading his way and dropped into the building bellow him. The roof gave way to his considerable bulk, but the oil behind him caught fire. As Gajeel's body collided with the ground bellow him, the flames finally caught up with him.

Natsu's grin flashed his elongated canines and his pupils became slits, his anger giving the flames their power. Gajeel luckily found some steel support beams and ate them to regain enough vitality and magic power to activate his steel scales. Gajeel turned his arm to a large blade with spinning micro-blades. Natsu dived into the flame to punch Gajeel, but Gajeel chopped at Natsu's fist. Natsu let out a pained scream as his fist was cut in half.

Natsu's body flew through the was as Gajeel unleashed a steel enhanced round house kick. However, Gajeel forgot that the warehouse next door was covered in oil in the burning hot sun. As Natsu's body flew though the wall, a veritable wall of fire flew into Natsu's open mouth. When the flames stopped, Natsu was practically completely healed. Natsu's head rose, a deep red glow shining through his eyes.

"**Crimson Lotus: Flaming Horn Blade!**" Natsu was launched forward by a large explosion of flames. Gajeel was so surprised by his sudden attack that Natsu collided with him. Upon collision, the fire exploded into a storm a fire.

* * *

Jinx's magic signal was moving towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. Vi frowned, her team was landing on the opposite side of the town. On the other hand, she could hear Brutus stating that it would be easier to catch a hiding mage among other mages rather that among normal people. When Eric's voice bounced off the steel bubble they were in, it caused her to clench her large iron gloves into tight fists.

"What if she doesn't hide? I mean she outran Vi on several occasions before, and she is the fastest hunter on our current team."

"Well, I could trap the guild in a gravity well, increasing gravitational forces by an exponent of ten." Victor said, his voice gravely and grating.

"That is not a good idea Victor, remember the entire Fairy Tail guild is there. There is no way the five can beat a whole guild in an outright fight. Also, Fairy Tail is responsible for most of our electrical lacrima, a resource the Institute can hardly stand to lose." Caitlyn responded, being the pacifier to the situation.

"Until we gain a lighting mage of our own at least." Brutus reminder Caitlyn.

"That is not something we can count on Brutus. So the orders stand: No member of Fairy Tail will be injured by us. First priority, capture or kill Jinx." Vi Explained, "Then our second priority is to render medical aid to the lawful mages that might have been injured by Jinx."

"If Jinx escapes you again, what will our orders be?" Eric asked.

"Jinx _WILL not _get away this time. Never again," Vi answered, her gloves releasing steam as it compressed even farther.

"Never again."

* * *

Jinx looked back towards the area she left the Salamander, only to see a large blast of fire explode from the area he was fighting the man with the weird facial piercings. She smiled, if all dragon slayer magic was like that, she would have to _acquire_ some dragon slayer lacrima. In front of her, the Phantom guild hall released a storm of black ghouls to attack the Fairy Tail guild. Simultaneously, the large hands were continuing the process of drawing a large magic circle.

Jinx activated her _**flash **_spell, and disappeared in an explosion of gold sparkles. The inside of the warped cannon shined as Jinx emerged in a shower of sparkles within the cannon. Jinx walked leisurely towards the interior, taking note of how the barrel was grooved and rotated to shape the blast of energy. If she had to guess, it was probably to maintain a larger blast and simultaneously increase the devastation of the weapon due to its grinding nature.

The sight before Jinx was amazing, the large sphere was huge. It was the biggest lacrima Jinx had ever seen. In the four corners of the chamber had smaller elemental lacrima -obvious due to their colour- feeding the large clear lacrima. As Jinx's eyes refocused in the centre of the room, she noticed that a rather tall man was standing in front of the large lacrima with his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

He appeared to be having an extremely bad day if his apparent mood was to be believed. Of course, that could be_ her _fault, as she had destroyed the large weapon that he was most likely in charge of protected. Most likely, his boss called him incompetent for not even attempting to stop the attack. However, it isn't his fault. How could anyone predict a third party mage interfering with the petty guild war?

The man was quite strange looking, with both white and black hair, and some sort of red fur lined robe. He was a very prominent mage in the news, as one of Phantom Lord's Element 4. Toto-something was know for his vast ability in pure flame manipulation. According to Jason of Sorcerer Magazine, Toto could manipulate users of fire magic directly. Although Jason was not a very reliable source, it would be better not to tempt fate.

Toto-something turned around as he sensed Jinx enter the antechamber. Seeing an enemy mage made his blood boil, especially after being yelled at by Master Jose. "Hey, YOU, are you the one who blew up the Jupiter cannon?" Toto Screamed, jabbing his figure out at Jinx.

"And if I was? What could you possible do to me Toto-something?"

"_Totomaru, _and I will kill you with this here sword," Totomaru pulled a katana out of his robes. "I will only warn you once, you are at an extreme disadvantage fighting against my blade. Surrender!"

"Nah" Jinx said as she drew her new pistol out of her pocket and fired a shot at Totomaru. Seeing the electrical attack, Totomaru quickly jumped over the blast before showering Jinx in his freezing blue flames. Jinx let out a manic grin as she raised her other arm to activate her_** Barrier **_spell. A transparent yellow bubble briefly manifested around Jinx, redirecting the flames around her body. Her other arm pulled out a pink oval weapon, that quickly extended three interconnected barrels. Her pow-pow was ready to fire.

Jinx pulled the trigger and applied a little bit of her Magic power to operate the weapon. Her other hand grabbed the handle in the front of the oval to steady the weapon as the barrels began to spin rapidly. Jinx aimed directly at where Toto was going to land, and a flock of magical energy micro-projectiles flew at that location, bruising and inflicted light cuts to Totomaru when he landed. Totomaru reacted by releasing classic red flames to obscure her vision as he ghosted around behind Jinx.

"Ha! Fire wont stop my bullets!" Totomaru appeared behind Jinx, just as Jinx noticed something was amiss. A large ball of red flame collided with Jinx's back as she was launched forward. Jinx hissed as she felt the burns on her back flare with pain. It appeared she would have trouble with this fight.

"Pitiful, you really though you could beat me with such weak magic, bah weakling." Toto ranted, turning his back on his assumed downed opponent. Her scaled tank top didn't appear to be of any use, of course that was the point. It extended a moderate field of magic that acted to dull any pain she felt. Well long enough to finish a fight and get to a medic at least. She jumped up and pulled out her Fishbones rocket launcher. It as a plain metal cylinder with reinforced plating in key areas. She launched a rocket at Totomaru.

"Stay still! I'm trying to shoot you!" Toto spun around when heard Jinx's exclamation, but there was little he could as the pure energy exploded directly in his face. His body was sent flying backwards as his robe was shredding by the energy in his face. When he landed he tried to activate his ultimate rainbow fire ability, but found himself unable to move as time slowed in a cylinder around him.

"Ha, feeling _**Exhaust**_ed!" Jinx yelled, cringing inwardly at her own bad pun. Taking the chance to end this fight once and for all, Jinx zapped Toto with her new pistol. Totomaru was able to dodge somewhat, causing him to_ merely_ have a hole in his shoulder. A primal scream of pain rocked the building as Totomaru fell slowly to the ground. When her_** exhaust**_ spell ended, a storm of green flame flew at her. Cursing her carelessness, Jinx took the full force of the attack. Totomaru watched on the edge of unconsciousness as Jinx flew into the far was and crumpled into a pile. He smiled, he had tied this match. He could respect that, after all she was better armed than he was. Totomaru quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Several minutes latter, Jinx was shocked awake by the residual charge left in her pistol after so many shoots fired out of it. Jinx would have to fix that. She slowly dragged her self to the farthest wall from the entrance and began to heal herself. She was no combat medic, but every member of the organization needed to learn basic equip magic and support magic. So she drew out a first aid kit out of her pocket dimension as she stabilize her wounds and applied a shot of adrenaline to speed up her natural regeneration.

Jinx's eyes flew open as she felt energy ran through her blood stream. Her magic power slowly began to regenerate, and her enchantments tattooed into the back of her neck turned the extra physical energy into pure healing energy. The normally clear writing shone a brilliant green as her burns and cuts slowly began to close. Once that was complete, she felt the pounding in her head slowly recede. Man, she would have to thank Riven for these kick ass pieces of enchanted gear.

It took several minutes for her to return to full fighting form. Sure, she would be in pain once the spells ran out of stored power, but for now she could act. Jinx saw the red and brown lacrima fade to clear, a sign that those powering them have been taken out of the fight. Jinx sighed as she limped to the large lacrima in the centre of the room. Placing a closed fist into an open palm, she charged her magic as she used her _**Remake Magic**_, her open hands rested against the lacrima as she reformed the large spherical lacrima into several cubed lacrima, that she then proceeded to store in her pocket dimension. She repeated the process for the fire-attune lacrima before collapsing in exhaustion.

It appeared as if the pain numbing enchantment ran out of power, as the full force of her injuries caused to to fall to the ground. Jinx was laying down when the blue lacrima faded to clear. It appeared as if only one target remained to power the large robot, but without the flow over from the large lacrima, it was far more inefficient. She heard someone shout something about being a bad role model, before a large blast of magical energy exploded into life directly on top of her.

"_**FAIRY LAW!**_" The voice announced. A large blast of white light flew through the building, draining the magic out of all the enemy mages that the owner of the voice knew about. Jinx felt the energy disperse and activated the magical energy gathering seals on her weapons. She knew that in the upcoming fight with the Institute she would be unable to supply all the magical energy she would need to win the engagement. So she took advantage of the wasted energy released by the spell to charge the lacrima stored in all of her weapons and enchantments.

She wondered what would happen if Fairy Tail got caught in between a fight between the Institute and her.

* * *

Vi looked at the sight lacrima that was currently displaying all the magical signals in Magnolia. It appeared as if the master of Fairy Tail had entered the fight. On one hand, they wouldn't have to deal with Phantom lord, yet the large spell Makarov used let out so much energy that they couldn't locate any other mages in the small town. Vi called Victor up to the front of the small ethereal transport.

"Yes Vi?" the smooth voice asked when Victor arrived at the front of the transport. Unlike at the barracks, he was now wearing his leather jacket and had a third arm hovering over his left shoulder.

"Victor, I know you are good with our advanced lacrima technology. I need you to refine our search algorithm to locate only unaffiliated mages." Victor gave Vi a curt nod. Victor pulled out a crowbar to pry the command terminal open. He took out a small chisel and made a small spell circle. Upon closing the terminal, the new display showed all of the non-guild mages.

Jinx looked to be extremely tired based on the information given. That would be great. Hopefully no one would interfere with the capture. See forwarded the map display to all of her team. Varying degrees of excitement ran through them. It was short lived as a robotic voice declared reentry into the atmosphere. Almost as one, every one sat down and closed their harnesses.

A shudder of turbulence ran through the steel bubble as they entered Magnolia proper. A crash resounded as they began spinning to a stop. When it stopped, the happened to be upside down. The quickly were expelled from their seats into the ramp leading to the main entrance to Magnolia town.

"Alright everyone, here we go. Caitlyn you are on over-watch, if you see the target, take your shot. Victor and Brutus stay in the middle to react to enemies on either side of the formation. Brooks, you and be are entering the town first to draw enemy attack and engage in melee combat. Understood?" Vi barked out, pointing at the various members of her team to direct them to the correct position.

"Yes Mam!" Her team shouted, reacting instantly to capture, or kill their target.

They enter the town to notice a large pandemonium of flame and steel pillars directly to the west of the town. The front group quickly shouted 'clear' before moving on to the target. Victor let out a small whistle when he noticed the large mansion turned robot. The made quick time before coming upon the first victim. It was a dark skinned civilian with a metal pillar sticking out of his thigh.

"Brutus, heal this man. He may provide us with integral information." VI called. Brutus and Victor walked to the front. Victor held the leg straight as Brutus removed the large metal weapon. The civilian gave a shout as it slowly was removed from his legs. When it was eventually completely removed, Brutus charged his hand with magic power to regenerate the muscle tissue and skin.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"Natsu was attacking a phantom mage. He shot iron out at Natsu, and Natsu dodged at it kept on going until it hit my leg and pinned me down. I think Natsu beat that weird guy but I can't say for sure." The civilian said as he began to lost conciousness.

"None of our concern, team form up and move out." Vi commanded.

Eric looked at Vi and mouthed something similar to 'you sure?'. Vi simply gave a curt nod which caused her short pink hair to bounce slightly. The walked the remaining way towards the Fairy Tail head quarters without comment or issue. They knew that all joking aside this was a serious mission. Even that thought could not prepare them for the sight that greeted them.

The entire guild hall was now simply scrap wood. Around the outside of the property, several mages were mingling, manly discussing something about being comrades until the end. Vi made three short hand signals, causing Brutus to turn invisible and Victor to group up with Caitlyn. Groups of four always seemed to strike that balance between aggressive and comforting. Vi placed the two ranges combatants on the roof of a nearby building, just in case.

"Hello? Is Makarov here at the moment?" Vi asked. While they didn't need permission, it did make them look better if they at least informed the guild of their business in the area.

"I am right here," the voice of the Fairy Tail guild master boomed out from the ocean and the large walking mansion that resided there. "What do you need with my guild, because we don't need the help of the institute."

"You wound our pride Makarov. Do you really think the Institute gives half of a shit about your little guild war? No that is a job for the Council," Eric said, his voices dripping in sarcasm. "We are here on completely independent business. This is just a friendly FYI."

Vi slapped Brooks with the back of her covered hands. Normally he would be suitably reprimanded but not physically hurt, but the large gloves Vi was wearing increased the force to send Eric flying. "What my subordinate was trying to say is that we are hear to hunt down a criminal mage."

That statement cause a large amount of whispering. After all, the institute specialized in the execution of class 4 and 5 black mages. It was a reputation that the Institute enjoyed flaunting. It gave them a good amount of respect from the typical mage guilds. Of course, it went without saying that Fairy Tail was not the usual mage guild. In fact, their reputation as a ruthless guild often got in the way when delegating with the guild.

"Who?" the response shoot out of the mouth of the Fairy Tail master. His body was slowly shrinking to fit the size of a rather small mage.

"Jinx" Vi responded evenly, despite the shiver that the powerful mage provoked.

"What did Jinx do?" Natsu said, as he came limping into the guild hall. He head was shifted to the side, he really couldn't understand why the destructive woman was a criminal. Well, at least any more that he was in any case.


	2. Betrayal

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Author's Note: This Story is currently my focus for Fanfiction writing. While I have been working on both Fox team and a challenge fic, this story has been taking most of my writing time. If any of you have any Feedback, make sure to review. These reviews are what motivates me to finish these chapters in the first place. Also I am working on a over hall on my profile that will go live in the near future. Till then, Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Last Time: **

"Who?" the response shoot out of the mouth of the Fairy Tail master.

"Jinx" Vi responded evenly, despite the shiver that the powerful mage provoked.

"What did Jinx do?" Natsu said, as he came limping into the guild hall. He head was shifted to the side, he really couldn't understand why the destructive woman was a criminal. Well, at least any more that he was in any case.

* * *

Natsu had just arrive back into the guild hall, or the ruins of the guild hall at least. There was some kind of weird group there. The leader was some sort of pink haired boxer, with some sort of hat wearing sniper- well, maybe that is something all snipers do, as the Fairy Tail sniper, Bisca Connell, wore nice hats too-, and a strange man resting inside a hole in one of the neighbouring buildings. For some reason the leader said they would hunting Jinx. While they had just met, Natsu owed her a large favour for helping save the guild.

Vi looked up at the new arrival before raising a single eyebrow. After all, it was quite unusual to see someone with steel rods impaled into their shoulder. On top of that odd sight, for some reason this man could still walk after receiving such wounds. If Vi remember correctly than it had to be Gajeel who had caused those wounds, and if it was Gajeel who did this, then this was Natsu Dragneel.

"I am afraid that is classified information Natsu Dragneel. If you wish to know, maybe you should ask the magic council. After all, it was them who decided this information was to be classified." Vi explained. She was banking on Fairy Tail's bad standing with the council to prevent them from asking too many questions. If anyone outside the guild discovered that Jinx had escaped her three times before now, she would most likely lose her commander position.

"Well, I am afraid that I can not tell you where this Jinx person is, I haven't seen anyone without a guild mark in over 35 days." Makarov responded, his firm voice giving no room for discussion

"Do not fret, for I, the great and mighty Victor, have a lock on the target." a metallic man said as he appeared around the bend of the road. His left eye had a blue image superimposed over his iris. His third arm was currently charged with a great deal of magical power. Vi gave him a curt nod a waved him to show the way. Natsu was going to react, but a silent nod from Makarov stilled his hand. He had never seen the master act so solemn.

Victor lead the team to the edge of the beach, before activating his **Flash **spell. As the team followed his lead, they all disappeared in a shower of bright yellow light. Natsu spun around and stared hard at the guild master. "What the hell Old Man!? She helped the guild and you are just going to let her get hunted down and killed! That goes against everything Fairy Tail stands for!"

"Don't pretend like you understand boy!" Makarov yelled back, startling many of the bystanders, he never yelled like that before.

"What don't I understand!"

"The power of the Institute," Makarov responded, eyes clouding over. "They are the hunters of the council. They are giving absolute power to determine a guild or mage to be illegal and thus have justified right to execute them. They are ruthless servants of the peace, willing to sacrifice everyone in their way to bring true criminals to justice. If we get in their way, it will be the end of Fairy Tail."

"We can't leave her undefended!"

"If she is strong enough to outrun the institute for any amount of time, so much so that they refer to her by name, their is nothing we can do. They are fighting on a completely different level." Makarov explained.

"Master? What do you mean a different level?" the ice mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, asked.

"It is said that every mage that is or ever was apart of the institute had access to a communal pool of magical energy that they draw upon to preform their guild magics. Even without any magical power whatsoever, they can outmatch any incompetent mage in existence."

That stunned the gathered mages and even the civilians. They all knew that to a mage, their magical power was more important to them then their life blood. To say that a mage with no magical power could still use enough magic to overpower someone, let alone stand up, was akin to saying that a knight with no arms could still fight with his sword. Who was the Institute that they could do this.

"I don't care! Jinx saved our guild!" Natsu yelled, attempting to rush forwards before being pulled back by his friend Gray.

"Natsu, Jinx knew what she was getting into when she used as much magic as she did. She must have know the institute would find her. Respect her sacrifice, if you try to help the Institute would just destroy Fairy Tail. If Fairy Tail went down, what would her sacrifice be worth then?" Gray told Natsu, his voice deep with sadness.

"But.. I can't stand by and do nothing." Natsu mumbled, already knowing that he couldn't do anything.

"Then live my boy, live a long and joyful life in respect to her sacrifice. She died so we all could live, so let us live a long and happy live!" Makarov shouted, making his guild swallow down their tears and nod with a look of determination, before gasping as a figure arrived on the beach.

* * *

Vi and her team followed Victor into the large barrel of the cannon. This was an odd place for a mage to willingly stay. The large circular antechamber had several lacrima slots open, but no lacrima was currently left in the system. Giving a quick command, Vi rushed directly into the centre of the chamber and spun around to check the room. Yelling a quick 'Clear!' to her team, Vi analyzed the scene in front of her. There was the limp body of Totomaru on the edge of the room, with his katana right beside him. All around the room there were burns and bullet holes, signifying that a fight went down.

"Caitlyn, go guard the entry vehicle, we need to make sure no one capture it." Vi ordered over her comm set. A shout of recognition came through the earpiece. Vi called her team to the raised platform in the middle of the room. "Okay, so we know that Jinx most likely fought with Totomaru in this room. Victor do you have a position still?"

"Negative, her magic is spread out in a cloud in the nearby rooms. She is close by, but I cannot say exactly where."

"Good enough, Move out!" Vi shouted. As her team was going to move, the magical aura exploded with potent energy. A feminine shout was heard as the floor and ceiling of the room appeared to melt.

"**Remake Magic: Gate of the Nether!**" The roof and floor flowed into each other to form a large oval around the team from the Institute. Vi struck the surface as it closed around them, but instead of breaking, the material flowed over her large steel glove, trapping it in the wall. The walls finished moving shortly after, but even as Vi went to punch the dome again, millions of tiny needles shot out of the wall. They were placed in such a way that they weren't in any position to hurt the squad, but neither could they move.

"You think that these weak creations are enough to stop Victor!" Victor moved his third arm slightly, before a glare from Vi stopped him.

"You don't want to do that three arms, these spikes are pure airspace lacrima. A little prick and say bye bye to all your magical power." A musical voice said from just outside the barrier. "I will see you later Fat Hands, but I have work to do. Now no one dye screaming without me."

"For the last time they're GLOVES!" Vi shouted. With the team immobilized with the **Metsu **spell lingering on the airspace lacrima, there is nothing they could do to stop her. However, if Jinx had manipulated the shape of not only the residual amounts of steel and adamantine in the room to form the oval prison and had shaped this amount of air lacrima into needles, she would most likely be extremely weakened. Good thing she had left Caitlyn outside to watch the transport. With a flair of her magic power, Vi sent a simple coded message.

* * *

Jinx climbed up onto the shore of the beach after a long and exhausting swim from the large robot. It looked like she was without her natural magic power until she could find somewhere safe to rest. She looked up and saw the large crowd of Fairy Tail mages staring at her. Perhaps they thought that the Institute was the most powerful guild in Fiore. It wouldn't be too far off the truth, but anyone who was smart in their engagements could win battles, it was the war that was difficult to win.

"H-h-how did you beat them" A girl with long blond hair asked, it was Mirajane, the demon of Fairy Tail.

"I didn't have to, so why would I. It's not fun fighting when your tired." Jinx's lazy reply came out slowly and drawled out dramatically.

"So you just didn't fight them? And they let you go?" Gray asked, missing his shirt again.

"Nah, I trapped them in a sphere where if they move they die. Is that not clever." Jinx beamed.

Natsu was about to reply when he heard a small whining noise pierce his ears. Jinx reacted almost immediately as she rolled out of the way of a small blast of yellow energy. When the energy hit the ground where she once was, it exploded in a blast of energy. Everyone's eyes flew to see where the shot came from. Standing on top of a nearby building was Caitlyn, with a large sniper rifle with a ridiculous barrel length of almost six feet. Caitlyn merely sighed as she lined up another shot to hit her target.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and yelled out, "Hey Hat lady! Shoot this!" and with that she pulled out her fishbones and launched a missile from the stored lacrima reserves. She couldn't fight for too long, she had to end this quickly. Jinx waited until the missile was blocking Caitlyn's sight before she activated her **Ghost **spell to increase her speed threefold. Caitlyn realigned the rifle to shoot down the missile as it flew towards her. It exploded in a wave of pure energy as she began scanning the surroundings for Jinx.

Little did she know that Jinx was currently climbing up the stairs to reach the roof of the building that she was sniping from. Jinx pulled out her Pow-pow mini-gun to engage Caitlyn directly. When the door opened behind her, Caitlyn threw her long rifle like a spear while she pulled out a more manageable rifle from her pocket dimension. Jinx release the energy stored in her pow-pow to begin firing the weapon. Unfortunately (For Jinx) Caitlyn managed to roll out of the way from the attack. Behind a chimney, Caitlyn poked her rifle above the structure to begin taking potshots. The first shot managed to punch through Jinx's left shoulder, but afterwards Jinx realized where the fire was coming from and began to use cover and dodging to avoid the rest of the attacks.

Caitlyn surprised Jinx by hopping over the chimney and tackling her into the hard tile roof. In her surprise, Jinx lost her grip on the mini-gun and it clattered and slid off the roof. Caitlyn hit Jinx over the head with the butt of her rifle, hoping to end the fight. Jinx's hand flew up and griped and butt of the rifle before it could impact on the side of her head. Jinx gripped the rifle and threw it over the edge of the roof. Caitlyn grimaced, before pulling a knife from her boot and attempted to end the fight as quickly as possible. Jinx pulled out her zap pistol and used the steel grip to trap the blade between them. Caitlyn launched a quick jab into Jinx's exposed side, causing the gun to buckle from her grip and land squarely on her flat chest. As the knife flew down towards her, Jinx stuck her finger into Caitlyn's undefended left eye.

Caitlyn yelled in pain as she instinctively recoiled from the pain in her ocular organ. Jinx seized the opportunity to grab she pistol and slide out from under Caitlyn. Caitlyn slowly rose to her feet, blood pouring out of her eyes as she pulled a six chambered sniper rifle from her pocket dimension. Jinx ran forward, prompting Caitlyn to fire a shot at her mid-section. Jinx rolls slightly to the right and allows the energy to painlessly fly over her shoulder. Jinx snapped up as shoved her zap pistol into Caitlyn's chest, before pulling the trigger and blowing out part of her lungs. Caitlyn's body slowly fell off the pistol dropped to the ground at Jinx's feet. She slowly bent down and picked up the cool six chamber rifle. After returning the weapon to her pocket dimension, she went and picked up her and Caitlyn's weapons. She stored Caitlyn's weapons into her pocket dimension and replaced her own weapons to their holsters.

She heard a large crash as the front end of the Jupitor cannon exploded in a violent display. Jinx could see the prison that she made slowly falling apart. She would have to leave quickly or she would be stuck fighting an entire team of hunters. Jinx stumbled before falling down on one knee to catch her breath and ease the pain in her shoulder. It would be very painful getting out of here unnoticed, but she would have to if she wanted to live. As she stood up slowly, she felt someone place their arm under her shoulder. Jinx's head sprang up only to see the smiling face of Natsu Dragneel shining down on her.

"Need a hand?"

"I can't really say no, can I?" Jinx replied sarcastically, a small smile adorning her face. She knew that this must have been a difficult decision for him to make. Slowly the duo left Magnolia town behind. Natsu would ask about the places Jinx has been and if she had seen any dragons, while Jinx just asked about the local economy and his fellow guild mate. They would make an odd sight for anyone not already used to the antics that Fairy Tail got into all the time.

* * *

Vi let a small breath leave her mouth slowly. Victor had been using his laser magic to slowly cut them out. Eric Brooks had attempted to free himself with his sword, but for his efforts he just dulled his blade. Brutus was simply meditating and keeping track of Caitlyn's position. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he informed everyone that Caitlyn was in critical condition. In response, Vi punched the wall with all of her mechanically enhanced might.

The resulting energy blew a whole straight out of the cannon and started to break away from the prison they were in. The effect were immediate as Vi lost most of her magical power. Even with the fury enhanced might of Vi, it would be precious minutes that was wasted before the team could even manage to reach Caitlyn. By the time they arrived, she was already dead, her weapons stolen from her cold, dead hands.

"Victor, track Jinx down. We end this now."

"Yes Vi." Victor responded. Brutus uncloaked to prepare Caitlyn's body for transport to the main base. Eric knelt down and scanned the nearby area. Victor lead the team into the forest on the west end of town in an effort to catch Jinx before she could escape.

* * *

Jinx let Natsu guide her to the west forest. This was the only safe way for her to leave the town. She had Natsu periodically light parts of the forest on fire. This would make it seem that he had been chasing her down and free Fairy Tail from any guilt. Natsu seemed to be doing this against the will of his Guild Master, if the subtle cues that he was giving off was to be believed.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Natsu asked. Really he should have asked that as soon as they had left Magnolia town, but maybe he assumed that Jinx had a plan.

"I have an escape route plan, but I wont force you to follow me. You have payed back the small favour you owed me." Jinx explained. The ground was getting progressively more tangled and full of potholes. In fact, without Jinx here to guide him, he most likely would've fallen into one of the many traps in the area. However, Vi had brought Victor, so they would be able to spot the traps that were cleverly hidden due to their magical signal. _Damn, I need to use mechanical traps next time_.

"Okay, I will bring you to your safe house, and then we part. Fairy Tail should be safe and-"

"Unless they see you trying to help me, you mean." Jinx cut in. The path they were on was the most direct way to reach the tunnels, but even with that they were going to cut it close.

"I guess your right. Say, what did you ever do to make the Institute hunt you down? I mean, I destroy a bunch of stuff on my missions, but they never come after me like this." Natsu asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"It's a long story, and I don't really feel like giving you exposition about my past." Jinx responded, adding with some extra thought, "I'll tell you if we meet again after this all blows over."

Natsu was going to respond when the duo entered a large clearing with a huge tree in the middle of the area. Jinx stumbled a bit before she caught herself on the bark of the plant. She gathered the wisp her innate magic power that had begun to regenerate to pulse the surface of the tree. The bark appeared to melt away as the energy tore a hole into the ethereal drop pod that she had hiding there. Natsu's jaw dropped when one of his favourite childhood places was revealed to have a hidden tunnel within it.

"This is my exit location, so you kinda have to choose to either follow me to the safe house or run away. Either way it was a plea-" Jinx began before she stopped abruptly. Her head snapped back to where they came from as a magical signal got close enough for her to sense it. "Never mind, you are coming with me, they are right behind us." With that Jinx shoved Natsu into the cramped steel pod before squeezing herself into the pod. When the where both within the ethereal vehicle, she operated the lacrima controls located above the door to close the space rift.

"So what now? We just hide here?"

"No, I closed the door to have time. They could find us here in time, but I only need a couple of minutes to set the target drop site." Jinx explained, her elbow accidentally smashing into Natsu's side. "These pods aren't really designed for two people, so lets pray we don't die!"

"Wait what!" Natsu exclaimed before a sense of vertigo overcame the pair as the drop pod fell through the ethereal plane towards Jinx's home. The ride it self was quite unpleasant as they kept on colliding with the side of the pod and each other in the tight quarters. On the physical plane, Vi and her remaining team member burst into a large clearing that contained a large maple tree. Vi was bruised and pissed, but the rest of her team seemed to be fine.

"Victor where does the trail end!" Vi barked at the metallic man.

"Right here Vi, it just goes up and vanishes. Scanning all spectrum now. Infrared, nothing. Ultraviolet, nothing. Shonic, nothing. Ethereal, nothi- Wait! Heavy traces of magical energy withing the Ethereal plane!" Victor reported. "Evidence suggest that they took a form of Ethereal transport to a safe haven."

"Damn IT!" Vi shouted as she destroyed a nearby tree in her rage.

"Brutus, do you know how to pilot the bullet train?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but would that even help? I mean, we know that tracking in the Ethereal dimension is hard enough when they have no vehicle, but Jinx-" Brutus began but was cut off by Victor.

"Negative, we do not have the precision required to pilot the Train in such a small area. We took a fast vehicle, not a manoeuvrable one."

"Enough, we know that Natsu was chasing her down. Lets start with locating him, he may know where she is going." Vi ordered, her facial features smoothing out.

They had searched for hours, but neither head or tail of Natsu could be found. According to his friends, he had disappeared with Jinx, apparently to capture her. All the fire and destruction in the nearby area seemed to support this idea. Yet for some reason he was not here. The only possible explanation was that Jinx had brought Natsu, or maybe even Natsu's corpse, with her to her safe house. He was a dragon slayer, so who knew what she could do with his magical power.

"How is this possible! The Institute is the only organization with access to Dimension Gate technology!" Vi shouted, bordering on panic.

"We should report this to the Archmages before continuing the pursuit. He must know that the bastards have stolen our techniques." Brutus said, surprisingly calm over the matter.

* * *

Natsu and Jinx's pod crashed into a soft area of sand. The edges of the door let out a massive burst of steam as it flew off the battered pod. Natsu swiftly fell out of the pod, completely and utterly unconscious. Jinx took a tentative step out of the pod until her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed on the ground.

Jinx felt her body slowly giving out on her, so she pressed a lacrima into an ordinary looking rock. The magical energies flowed from the lacrima, turning the physical stone to dust, and activating the hidden channels of lacrima that forced the energy downwards. The energy gathered at a large lacrima underground, alerting those who manned the consoles that someone was above ground. When the operators acknowledged the signal, the magical power would flow into a vision lacrima allowing them to view the area around the entrance to the base and open the entry hatch.

When the signal was eventually noticed, a team of medical professionals would be sent above ground to retrieve the duo and give them immediate medical attention. It would take hours of invasive surgery to remove all the shrapnel from Natsu's body, and several days of care to repair the intense burns that Jinx was afflicted with. However, by then end of the week both were taken of sedation once it was proved without a shadow of a doubt that they had both recovered.

It was early morning when Jinx finally came too. She was in a room that had plain white walls and light lacrima covered by steel grates. The bed she rested on was a simple steel frame that was floating with some relatively simple gravity magic. Looking to her right, she saw a snoring Natsu, who despite the ridiculous amount of stitches and bandages that covered his body, looked relatively fine.

Jinx laid down, knowing that despite all the chaos that may unfold in Magnolia, at least she and her allies were safe. When Natsu eventually woke up, they would have to get him to join the organization, but until then, might as well save the inevitable head ache that might cause. He had seen how advanced their ethereal transportation was, and even if the Institute knew that had ethereal transport, they did not know that Jinx's group had better magical techniques.

Then the door opened and a dark skinned man walked in. He was wearing some sort of armour made from crystal and gem formations, which made him look either ridiculous or fantastic, depending on how the light refracted. "Hello Jinx, your injuries were much more serious than they should be. Care to explain how that happened? And while your at it, explain why he have the Salamander of Fairy Tail here." the smooth voice of the man asked. His long and silky locks flowed behind his left ear as he entered the room.

"Well you see Taric..."

* * *

It was dark in this room. Vi shifted uncomfortably as she was regarded my her superiors. "So, you said that your mission ending in failure, but for some reason it required the whole board of commanders to be present." one of the commanders of the Institute of War stated, earning a terse "Yes" from Vi.

"Well I believe that we have wait long enough for Captain Teemo, please give us your full report." Another of the commanders said after a short pause.

Vi took a step forward and began to recount her mission, "The mission began to simply capture or kill Criminal J-103. It was complicated significantly when it was discovered that two guilds where currently participating in some sort of conflict. When we eventually found Jinx among the ruins, shown in images 3 through 15, she was able to trap us in some sort of her **Remake Magic**. The trap revolved around the use of lacrima with the **Metsu **spell enchanted into the material, full details of both the spell and the collected lacrima may be found in the mission appendix." Vi took a small breath before continuing.

"In that sort amount of time that we were preoccupied, Jinx killed Caitlyn and began her escape. According to the local guild Fairy Tail, their dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, chased Jinx down. Based on the evidence found, as seen in images 17 and 18, it appears as if there was a fight and Jinx seemed to have captured the dragon slayer. Upon arrival at her extraction point, we notice several tears into ethereal space, suggesting that they had some form of ethereal transportation." The commanders quickly began talking amount themselves before the head commander stood up and addressed the gathered mages:

"Well, it appears that those mages who have betrayed the sacred trust between guild and mage have once again sinned against the Institute. I want every possible team to be actively searching for these Ex-Institute mages immediately!"


End file.
